Un vagabundo
by Kate The Wolf
Summary: Todos conocemos a un gran vagabundo, un buen personaje llamado Golfo, pero conoces como fue su vida? Como fue su infancia? SI quieres saber no dudes en leer este fan fic sobre el
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, empezare a escribir esta historia de "La dama y el vagabundo" acerca de la vida de Golfo, si tienen alguna idea me la pueden deir para agregarla, ojala les guste**

_**Capitulo 1 - Una camada**_

_En New Haven, había muchos perros, tanto callejeros como caseros, pero nos iremos esta vez con una pareja callejera_

Alaska: (Una perrita adulta de raza Labrador de pelaje blanco y de ojos café) Estaba muy feliz, acababa de tener una camada de 5 cachorros, lo malo es que a pesar de tenerlos bien, mi salud estaba en peligro, no había comido en hacia tanto tiempo, y el dolor fue muy fuerte, no sabía cuanto me quedaba, pero lamia amis cachorros

Wolf: (un perro adulto de raza schnauzer gigante de pelaje negro y ojos tambien cafes) Miraba a la camada de cachorros, eran bellos, eran 3 machos y 2 hembras, el menor era un perrito de pelaje como el de su madre, luego seguia una hembra tambien del pelaje de su madre, de ahi seguía un macho con pelaje como el mio, el 2do mayor era una hembra con mi pelaje y el mayor era una mezcla de nuestros pelajes era gris y un macho -Alaska, amor debemos ponerles nombre-

Alaska: Vi a los cahorros, el menor era un macho de pelaje blanco como el mio con orejas dobladas como las de su padre -Al pequeño su nombre sera Astor-

Wolf: -Me toca ponerle nombre, el macho mediano sera Carbon- era el de pelaje negro como el mio con orejas paradas

Alaska: -La hembra mas pequeña que es de mi pelaje sera Chloe- tenia las orejas paradas

Wolf: -Que lindo nombre Alaska, haber la hembra mas grande se llamara Keira- con las orejas dobladas

Alaska: -El mas grande sera- no pude terminar la frase por el dolor que paso de mi cuerpo, sabia que era mi hora -Wolf wolf- apenas y pude hablar

WOlf: -Alaska, no no aun no es tu tiempo- dije mientras salian lagrimas de mis ojos

Alaska: -Prometeme que cuidaras bien de ellos- dije mientras salian lagrimas tambien de mis ojos

Wolf: Agarre su pata -Lo prometo, no me dejes- dije ahora si llorando

Alaska: ALcanze a darle un ultimo beso, cuando senti como mi cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar, mis ojos lentamente empezaron a cerrarse y perdi mi vida

Wolf: -Alaska, Alaska por favor, responde- empeze a decir, -ALASKA- empeze a llorar y a aullar, -Te amo- no podia dejar de llorar, me calme un poco -Ok solo faltas tu, el mayor, yase como te llamaras, tu madre le gustaba mucho uno, y nose porque no lo dijo pero te llamaras Golfo- abraze a todos mis cachorros "No creo que pueda yo solo con esta responsabilidad" pense

_Y asi fue, Wolf se encargo de ellos tal y como pudo por 1 mes y medio. Los 5 cachorros ya abian abierto los ojos, y los 5 tuvieron ojos cafes. Wolf ya no podia mucho con ellos, asi que..._

Wolf: No podia ya con mis cachorros, aunque los quisiera mucho no los podia criar mas, y les queria dar una mejor vida, los deje dormidos en mi barril y sali en busca de un pedazo de madera o carton, al encontrar uno intente escribir con mi hocico pero fue muy dificil, escribi "Tome uno, son gratis", los secondi por ahi y busque una caja de carton en el mismo lugar y lo encontre. Como era de madrugada, ningun humano estaba despierto, deje la caja y el letrero juntos, fui a mi barril por todos mis pequeños y los meti en la caja -Lo lament, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes- los vi por ultima vez y me fui

_En la mañana_

Golfo: Dormia tan agusto entre mis hermanos, despues de dormir me desperate -Oahh- bosteze y vi que estabamos en una caja -Oye Carbon, carbo despierta- le susurre

Carbon: Abri los ojos -Que pasa Golfo-

Golfo: -SAbes donde estamos?-

CArbon: -En el barril de papa tonto- voltee a ver a los lados y estabamos dentro de una caja -Como llegamos aqui-

Golfo: -Porque crees que te pregunto- dije serio

Carbon: -Tal vez Keira sepa, Keira despierta- le mordi la oreja

Keira: -Carbon ya para- dije molesta, pero no para -QUE QUIERES-

Golfo: -Sabes como llegamos aqui?- dije curioso

Keira: Mire y estabamos en una caja -Nop, ni idea golfo- me pare en 2 patas y vi un letretro -To to tome uno, son gra gra gratis, eh?-

Carbon: -QUiere decir que papa nos abandon?-

Golfo: -Creo que si, vamos debemos de salir de aqui, Chloe, Astor arriba-

Astor: -Que quieres Golfo- jamas me cayo bien el, ni Keira ni Carbon, solo Chloe

Carbon: -Debemos irnos de aqui-

Chloe: -Vayanse ustedes- dije pero empeze a olfatear un humano, vi que se asomo

-Tome uno, son gratis- leyo el humano -ESta bien- agarro a Chloe

Keira: -Lo vez Astor, vamonos-

Astor: -Vayanse ustedes, yo me quedo- dije molesto

Golfo: -SI insiste- hize una escalera perruna con Keira y Carbon, yo iba hasta abajo, luego Keira y hasta arriba Carbon y salimos de la caja -A donde iremos-

Carbon: -A donde nos lleve el viento-

Keira: -Carbon que dramatico y cursi te oiste-

Carbon; Empeze a reir -ese era el punto-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, vengo con el 2do capitulo, perdonen la tardanza, sin duda e estado tan ocupada que ni puedo comer, pero ya esta aqui el cap.**

_**Capitulo 2 - Conociendo el exterior**_

Keira: Caminabamos los 3 juntos, no sabíamos que hacer la verdad -A donde se supone que vamos-

Carbón: -Ninguna idea- le conteste a Keira

Golfo: -Vayamos a conseguir comida- les comente

Keira: -¿Comida?- me sorprendí -Apoco tienes hambre Golfo-

Golfo: -Si, porque, no es raro, es natural que un perro le de hhambre-

Carbón: -pues si pero, tan temprano- -Ademas como piensas conseguir, papa siempre nos conseguía la comida-

Golfo: -Hay por favor, les apuesto que conseguire comida-

Keira: -Si claro- dije sarcásticamente

Golfo: -Ya veran- caminamos, me seguí en mi olfato. Después de caminar vi unos cuantos restaurantes, leí el nombre, se llamaba "Tony's" -Tony's ehhh, se ve apetitoso- saque la lengua

Carbon: -Crees que te darán comida de aquí, no lo creo-

Golfo: -Observa y aprende del maestro- dije sonriwndo, me acerque a una puerta y empeze a rascar con mis garras, voltee a ver a Keira y a Carbón y ambos se habían escondido detrás de unos barriles "Miedosos, no sobrevivirán sin mi" pense

Tony: Escuche algo rasgar la puerta -Que es lo hizo eso- me asome, pero decidí voltear hacia abajo y vi a un cachorro perruno ahí en la puerta, estaba sentado con la lengua de fuera -Oye amiguin, se te apetece algo?-

Golfo: El señor me pregunto, empeze a ladrar y a dar vueltas para que entendiera que es un si

Tony: -Claro amigo, espera aqui- le dije al perro -EY JOE que tenemos aquí para darle a un perro-

Joe: -Un perro? No empiezes con esas cosas, que harás ahora- me acerque con el hueso en la mano

Tony: -Se lo daré al cachorro- señale al perrito

Joe: -TONY pero pero, luego no se ira, pasara pulgas- le comente

Tony: -Pulgas ni nada, dame ese hueso- se lo arrebate -Oye amigo cacha esto- se lo avente

Golfo: Al ver el hueso en el aire, saltee agarrando el hueso, y camine hacia los barriles -Ajajaja- reí

Keira: Quede sorprendida al ver que consiguió comida -Como fue-

Golfo: -Bueno veran- empeze a morder el hueso

Carbon: voltee a ver a keira, ella me volteo a ver tambien al mismo tiempo, yo no pense ni 2 veces y corri a la puerta, rasgue la puerta al igual que Keira

Joe: -Oye Tony, se me hace que el cachorro no se ira- me asome y vi a otros 2 cachorros parecidos al anterior

Tony: Me acerque -Mas perritos eh? No pasa nada Joe- agarre un plato y lo llene de huesos, lo deje afuera -Provecho- me meti a enfocarme de Nuevo en el restuarante junto con Joe

Keira: -Que delicia-

Golfo: -Ven estando a mi lado, toda maravilla pasa-, cuando terminamos de comer aun quedaban 3 huesos -Hay que llevarlos por si acaso- cada quien se llevo uno

Carbon: -Y ahora a donde vamos?-

Golfo: -Yo sigo con la idea de buscar a papa-

Keira: -Pues vamos, a ver si lo encontramos-

Golfo: Ibamos caminando los 3, en eso pude oir algo corriendo, me acerque al ruido

Keira: -Golfo que haces- dije aun desde donde estaba

Golfo: -Esperen- me asome, vi como una perrita iba corriendo muy rapido -Vieron eso-

Carbon: -SI pero vamonos, no es nuestro asunto- Keira y yo seguimos caminando

Golfo: Atras de la perrita iba un carro, alcanze a leer que decia perrera "LA PERRERA, DEBO AYUDARLA" pense de inmediato, deje el hueso ahi y sali corriendo

Carbon: -GOLFO QUE HACES- me oculte junto con Keira

Perrita: Corria lo mas rapido posible, si me alcanzaba el perrero me iria mal "Rapido mas rapido" empeze a correr

Perrero: Como estaba mas cerca de la perrita estacione el carro y me baje a corretearla -NO HUYAS- empeze a seguirla

Perrita: Cuando coria me diriji a un callejon, para mi suerte sin salida -Y ahora que hago- dije asustada

-Ajaja atrapada- dijo el perrero

Golfo: Cuando llegue vi que el perrero atrapo a la perrita con su palo, -GRRR ESO NO- saltee a el sacando mis garras -AGRRRR- empeze a morderlo

-Sueltame AHHH- grito el perrero

Golfo: -Vamos amiga- le quite la cosa esa -A 4 patas mas rapido- empezamos a correr, -YUJUUU ESTO ES VIDA- empezamos a correr, cuando corriamos nos ocultamos atras de unos botes de basura -Estas bien?-

-Si, gracias amigo- dijo la perrita

Golfo: Le sonrei, pues era muy bella -Soy Golfo-

-Soy Ayame- dijo la perrita

Golfo: -Ayame, lindo nombre- sonrei, pues era Hermosa, no le encontraba una raza alguna, sin duda callejera como yo. Su pelaje era color rojizo con marron, su estatura era como la mia, sus orejas estaban dobladas y era peluda

Ayame: -Gracias, tienes habilidad en las calles eh, cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo asi?-

Golfo: -Bueno Bueno, aproximadamente unas 4 horas-

Ayame: -4 HORAS?- me sorprendi -Tu si que tienes un don-

Golfo: -Ven sigueme- dije empezando a caminar -Vamos no muerdo a las chicas- empeze a caminar hacia donde estaban Keira y Carbon

Keira: -GOLFO ESTAS LOCO-

Golfo: -Tranquila Keira, solo fue diversion y ayudar a los demas- dije alegre, agarre mi hueso -Ten Ayame debes tener hambre-

Ayame: -Muchas gracias Golfo- empeze a comerlo

Carbon: -Con que te llamas Ayame eh?- me sente a su lado, pues era hermosa

Golfo: -Cuentanos de ti Ayame- me acerque -Un campito Carbon- lo empuje (Como en la 1ra pelicula, cuando empuja a Jock)


End file.
